


Zawiadomienie

by VioletteLaurent



Series: Poems of Violette [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetic, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteLaurent/pseuds/VioletteLaurent
Summary: Jest to wiersz napisany jako tekst użytkowy na pewne konkretne zajęcia, zawierający malutki żart.





	Zawiadomienie

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: Zawiadomienie  
> Autor: Violette  
> Ostrzeżenia: Żeby żart zadziałał musisz wiedzieć, co to jest "śmierć autora" według Rolanda Barthesa.  
> Data powstania: 20.12.2016

**Zawiadomienie**

Zawiadamia się, iż

podmiot liryczny

w niniejszym wierszu

będzie nieobecny w dniach:

wszystkich od 1968 roku

z powodu śmierci autora.

 

Uprasza się czytelników,

by go w tych dniach

nie szukali.

 

Roland Barthes


End file.
